Theodore Johan Christensen (1887-1944)
Theodore Johan Christensen (1887-1944) aka Theodor Johan Tellefsen, aka Theodore Theodorsen, was an immigrant from Norway to the United States where he worked as a yardman at a sawmill in Bellingham, Washington and later a superintendent of an apartment building in Jersey City, New Jersey. (b. March 12, 1887; Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. April 24, 1944; Jersey City, New Jersey) Parents *Kristian Theodor Tellefsen (1848-?) who was born on July 24, 1848. He was a disabled worker by the 1900 Norway Census *Johanne Marie Tobiasdatter (1852-?) who was born on January 19, 1852. Birth He was born on March 12, 1887 in Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway. He identified where he was born in the World War I draft registration. Baptism He was baptized on March 27, 1887 in Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway as "Theodor Johan Tellefsen". Emigration He emigrated in 1906 according to the 1930 United States Census. Marriage He married Aagot Amalie Pedersen (1889-1944) around 1912 in Jersey City, New Jersey. Children Both children were born in Jersey City, New Jersey *Borghild Christensen (1913-1994) who married Birger Emanuel Knutsen (1899-1962) *Edith Christiansen (1918-1986) who married Henry Antone Dahl I (1915-1966) Bellingham, Washington In 1920 he was working as a yardman at a sawmill in Bellingham, Washington. Jersey City, New Jersey By 1923 he was living in Jersey City again and was there for the 1930 United States Census where he was a superintendent for an apartment building. Naturalization He was naturalized in Jersey City, New Jersey on September 13, 1923. Death He died on April 24, 1944 in Jersey City, New Jersey. Obituary Theodore Christensen, 57, of 11 Booraem avenue, Jersey City, who was employed at the Medical Center, died Monday. Born in Norway, he had resided in Jersey City since 1906 and was a member of Frey Lodge 123, Sons of Norway. He was the husband of Aagot Pedersen Christensen, father of ... Burial He was buried in Hillside Cemetery, Lyndhurst, New Jersey in Section K-S lot 7, grave 5. Timeline *1887 Born in Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway on March 12, 1887 *1906 Emigration *1914 (circa) marriage to Aagot Amalie Pedersen (1889-1944) in Jersey City, New Jersey *1920 United States Census living in Bellingham, Washington and working as a yardman at a sawmill *1923 Naturalization in Jersey City, New Jersey on September 13, 1923 *1930 United States Census living in Jersey City, New Jersey and working as the superintendent at an apartment building *1944 Death in Jersey City, New Jersey on April 24, 1944 External links *Theodore Johan Christensen (1887-1944) at Geni *Theodore Johan Christensen (1887-1944) at Findagrave Images File:Christensen-TheodreJohan 1887 birth baptism.jpg|1887 birth and baptism File:Christensen-TheodoreJohan 1887 birth baptism index.png|1887 birth and baptism indexed File:1900 census Christensen-Theodore Norway.png|Possibly our Theodore in the 1900 Norway census File:Chistensen-Theodore 1917 draft.png|1917 draft File:1920 census Christensen.jpg|1920 census File:Christensen-Theodore naturalization.jpg|1923 naturalization File:Christensen-Borghild 1927August18.jpg|1927 ship manifest File:1930 census Christiansen JerseyCity.jpg|1930 census File:Nilsdatter-Aagot Christensen-Theodore 1930 circa.jpg|1930-1935 circa File:Christensen-Peder 1942 draft.png|1942 draft registration File:Chistensen-Theodore obituary.jpg|1944 obituary File:Christensen-Theodore tombstone.jpg|tombstone Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Jersey City, New Jersey